All The Days Gone By
by Menice100
Summary: Finn is Plagued with Dreams of the Cosmic Owl and Lady's pregnancy isn't helping, but when Finn and Jake go to a dungeon Finn Decides to go ahead only to find out about something kept for him was hidden inside.
1. Chapter 1 : Fionna

**PS: Just because Fionna is in the first chapter dose not mean that there will only be romance business there is a ton of adventure that I am adding so don't give up: D**

2 Days ago

(Fionna's pov)

(Fionna's Dream)

_Fionna… Fionna….Fionna! I woke up in a dark room looking up and had a slight moment to see the boys face as it slowly starts to fade away, in my most recent dreams I remember his cute little bear hat and the cloths that were very similar to my own, though he looked like a hyoman someone who would look human but more on the fishy side, but she did remember him from the many other Cosmic Owl dreams she had before, I do know his name it was Finn she always thought he was cute but never admitted it or even told anyone about, he was also, the only human she has ever seen alive. Sometimes the Cosmic Owl would give us a slight moment to talk about how are lives were. Though only getting seconds to do so apparently he had a princess instead of a prince for the candy kingdom, the kingdom literally made of candy and almost all the other kingdoms in his land. Just then the Cosmic Owl appeared screeching "RAAAWWW"_

(Third person pov)

"Ahhhhh!" Fionna said as she woke up sweating for a long moment then realizing that it was just another Cosmic Owl dream, most recently the Cosmic Owl has been plaguing her mind with dreams of a boy she never even seen before.

"Uh what a crazy dream…." She says as she gets out of bed to start the day Just then a pan that sounded like it fell from the kitchen fell on the floor with a loud bang echoing through the house which scared her.

"Cake? Are you there?" _Yea right must have been the wind that's right I forgot to close the windows last night_ she thought in her head.

_If that Marshall is in the house without my permission one more time I will seriously push him into the sunlight! _Fionna thought to herself only because it wasn't the first time the little perv spied on Fionna which got her very paranoid.

_Mmmm….I should probably take a shower…_ she thought as she walked to the bathroom. She locked the door just in case then took off her clothes took a shower, did her hair and finally put her new cloths on ready to start the day.

Though she wasn't very happy due to her sister, a magical cat who can bend and stretch anything that's part of her body she wanted named Cake who was not around due to her being pregnant and at the moment being in labor and also sad that lord Monocromicorn had took her place to do some of the easy missions life around the tree house just wasn't the same anymore.

She sat down to eat her serial and started thinking _man what is with those dreams and how many times dose the Cosmic Owl have to play that over?_ she thought to herself. _And when am I going to meet Finn?_ She thinks to herself.

"Man I wish he was hear right now life her is so boring...'' she complained as she put away the bowl.

She then walked out and started playing on her BMO the little girl like robot that would always hang around Fionna and Cake to play video games with them. "What is the matter Fionna?'' BMO asked with a frown.

"Uh nothing BMO just board is all''.

"OK'' Fionna smiled at the fact of BMO being so innocent so much the little thing doesn't know.

With a smile Fionna started playing some video games and losing track of time Wile silently falling asleep on the couch.

**Hope you guys liked it give me a comment on what to do to help the story come along and I will try to make the next chapter longer and more on the adventure side. (:D**

**IT DOES GET BETTER AFTER THIS CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2 : Finn and The Dungeon

**Hey guys me again to bring you chapter 2!**

**(Yesterday)**

(Finn's pov)

(Finn's Dream)

_Finn….Finn….Finn! The I had another slight moment to see her beautiful face, with her cute bunny hat and the warm smile he thought she was amazing he knew her as Fionna the only living human that he meet. To me her life was just as bad as my own with her best friend/sibling being away and not having anything to do back at home, life was very dull and boring for both of us other than the occasional Cosmic Owl dreams rolling by. Just then the Cosmic Owl showed up with a "RRAAWW"_

"AAAHHHH" I was breathing heavy my body started to shake, I always hated those dreams ever since Jake has been leaving, the stupid Cosmic Owl started to keep sending me Dreams about some girl I don't know or think even exists though her name sounded familiar at first.

But I guess there is the plus side I get to see a human and just looking at her was not the only dreams from the Cosmic Owl, some times the Cosmic Owl sends me a dream were I can talk to her but only a few seconds.

As I get up and take a long hot shower I start to wonder what my day will be like today Jake said he would be back from lady's by ten o clock to go on an adventure with me and I am kind of pumped up about it but I am worried he might have to go back to lady right in the middle of it I mean she is pregnant and all.

As I go and dry off I wonder what we will find_, maybe find a dragon and we will have to fight our way though it using only our bare hands or find a dungeon with an army of skeletons! That would be Math_.

I walk over to BMO my little boy like game system. "Hi Finn" BMO says with a big smile on his face "Who wants to play some video games?" in his loud but cheerful voice "Yea man" I say as I take the controller.

After an hour of playing BMO I hear someone come in the door _man I should oil that thing it squeaks like crazy _I think to myself.

BMO starts to go and hide somewhere in the house _I wonder were he goes? _I think to myself as a get up and start to walk up to the window to try see who it is before checking the front door.

As I look over I see that no one is there but an open door then suddenly I hear a…"HI FINN" Finn jumped when hearing this it was very quiet until Jake showed up "Hey Jake you scared me!" I say though happy that he is here.

"So bro I thought I saw a place on the way here do you want to go adventuring?" "Yea man lets go!" I say with enthusiasm so we head off.

It took a long time but we managed to get there but once gotten there it was already sundown and we were extremely tired for walking the whole way and decided to camp in front of the dungeon for the day.

"Alright Finn we are almost done with the tents do ya need help with the fire?" "eh no I think I got it now" I have been trying to build a fire out of some sticks and branches and it is not really sparking well and I still cant light the darn thing with the flint I found on the way here

"UHHH this is so boring!" "I know man but we just have to make it through the night it's too late to go exploring besides it isn't that bad" Jake said trying to cheer me up.

"Yea but I just want to go in the dungeon man". "Meh want to switch places?" "Yea" I say a little sad. "Don't worry man we will go in the morning".

**Ah what do you think of this not so bad….right? I will still try to update and I am already working on the next one then it will have the present! Now I am getting excited!**

**Remember to tell me what I should do to make the story better.**

**(Alright decided to combine the Chapter Finn with the chapter The Dungeon to save some space hope you like!)**

**Most of this will be adventure for the romance people it will come in Part 2 alright so don't give up on me!**

**(Close to Present Day/Minute Part 1)**

(Finn's pov)

"Uh…" I cant I just couldn't I had to go in I did not want anymore Cosmic Owl dreams and wake up sweating only to find that nothing happened. I looked over to Jake he was still sleeping "Uh lady don't I don't want any" Jake said slightly drooling.

"heh" I said getting up and being so quiet I couldn't even hear myself I looked for the sun but only saw the moon I couldn't see anything other than that and the camp site it was too dark. It looks its….about 12:09.

"Mmmm" I say to myself "guess I will have to feel my way" it was too dark to see I had to feel my way to the dungeon luckily me and Jake already found it before we made camp so I walked strait in. I found some more flint and got a stick to make a torch. _It should last until I get out of here anyways._ I thought to myself. As I walk to the next room I see large pillars made out of skulls trying to keep the roof stable it didn't creep me out thought I have seen a lot more scary things as I stopped walking, because there was a strange noise echoing around the room. I started to wonder if there were any monsters creeping around due to nothing attacking me yet I take out my sword just to be safe and still with my sword out I proceed to I started to find the next room.

Then suddenly back from the other room I herd a sliding motion as stones start to move and skeletons started running out with swords, axes and bows and arrows.

"All right lets have some fun!" I say with enthusiasm as a charge strait into my enemy.

As I was stabbing slicing and re-killing I notice that the archers never fired and were only standing there looking like staring at the ground and trough the whole fight they were dead silent. _No wonder this is so easy… _I thought as I dismembered all the solders one by one they were going down in seconds, until I looked behind and saw another squad of skeletons running up from behind.

"Come at me bro's!" I say as they start swinging at me. I jump up just in time for one of them to hit me, he misses and kills his own team mate.

It took him a while for him to realize what he did and that is when I got my idea. "hey guys I am over hear!" they all turn around to charge and when they got near I jumped right in the middle clearing a spot with my sword I jumped right back out using the head of another attacker to see if it worked and it did, all thinking it was me they started slashing at each other until there were only two left. I quickly took them out and got ready for anymore attackers but there were nothing to be seen.

**Oohhh were getting closer! And remember to comment on what to do next :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Orb

**Oohhh were getting closer! And remember to comment on what to do next :D**

**(Close to Present Day/Minute Part 2)**

(Finn's pov)

I quickly thought about something _wait those archers…_ I think as I go back to see them just standing there bows aimed toward at the ground hitting something that looked like buttons.

I turn back hearing a noise of more sliding stone. I get back into battle position but to realize that the stones that were moving were making a large stair case leading down deeper into the dungeon.

As I walked down the stairs there was a giant like room too dark to see anymore details.

It went on for what seemed to be hours.

I then notice a large and the only lit up place in the whole dungeon only to find nothing there sure there was a statue or two but after that nothing other then the pool of lava water falling into the other room.

After an inspection of the room I begin to examine the center the small ball of light shown in the middle a little green and red and unable to see through because there was a large darkness in the center.

Then I realize that it was changing colors! _Looks pretty cool _I think to myself as I walk over and stop real quick to inspect area ones more in case of a guardian protecting the cool looking Orb.

Just as I was about to take my first step up to the orb a large golden like, dragon statue started to glow no it started to move! It got up and got in front of me and stared at me like I was food it bowed down but more like his head pointing strait down, standing right in front of me.

"Greetings Finn the Human" the dragon said and got back into a normal like position and started looking back at me.

As I was surprised to see I knew me and could talk! "Uh Hi" I say as a bit of a strait up greeting.

"Finn the Human I know of you for I was once visited by the legendary Billy" now I was extremely surprised now Billy died by the litch who me and Jake sort-of killed already by trapping him with Prizmo. "What did Billy say?" "Billy said you were the legendary hero of Ooo who will defeat a new and old threat to this world and the only way of stopping it is with that magical Orb there" he said as he pointed one of his large claws to the mystical Orb to his side.

"What does the Orb do?" I ask questionably "that is something I am sorry but I can't tell you until you have defeated the stone guardians".

"Stone what?" I ask looking around for any stone guardians "Oh my it appears you are ready" "What? ready for what?" I ask not knowing what he is talking about.

"Its nothing really just that you're ready for harnessing the power of the Orb" "Aw yea sweet!" I said smiling.

"Believe me my boy this is no simple task the Cosmic Owl knows this so he has prepaid you for the upcoming events".

"Wait wha-"it was to late the golden dragon disappeared into his normal statue behind the Orb. So I went up to the podium and held the Orb but first looked down to read a note and it was from Billy!

Dear, Finn

Thank you for trapping that litch in prizmo's lair I am thankful you finally took him out. I am sorry for not telling you about this dungeon you're in now I figured you would find it at about this time. What this Orb dose is when you hold it and stair deeply enough into is black center you will see a picture of what you need the most, and sorry but you will have to figure it out from there….

-Billy

PS- The Orb only works once every year.

I started to peer into the large black spot at the center of the Orb I could not see anything bu- bu- bu-

(Third Person pov)

As Finn looked inside the Orb he saw something so familiar that his own thoughts started to studder at what he was seeing until he finally dropped the Orb onto the ground as he fainted into a very deep sleep.

Finn, not knowing about it Jake witnessed it all as he stared in amazment.

**Dun dun dun! Well you will see what happened to Finn? What did he see in the Orb? Find out in the next Chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Who is that?

**(Present Day)**

(Jake's pov)

As I watched Finn fall and heard the magic ball crack and blow up I try to help Finn get up. "FINN FINN dang it man why did you go on without me?!" I try to help Finn getting up when I realize that there were small hints of light forming above the Broken Orb.

I quickly try to bring Finn to a hiding place but there was no where to hide unless I wanted to be burned to death.

_I guess I will have to fight, what ever it is…_ as I go into fighting position to help protect Finn I notice that it's forming something and-

"Aaaaahhhh it burns!" bringing my eyes away it felt like staring at the sun as I look away from the bright light.

It suddenly gets a little less bright and I got a peek at what was happening and I could see something like a large no more like a crack there was a shadow moving towards the middle, soon I heard something hit… a wooden floor and it sounded like a can.

What ever it was it was loud and it hit something or someone and it was coming out. I braced for a fight but something fell on top of Finn and it wasn't moving, then the light stopped and there were some skin like formation around the Orb like it was slowly placing back together.

I looked down to see what hit Finn and it looked very well blue.

My eyes started to adjust to the normal dungeon light and what I saw was…uh I don't know.

I slowly picked up the person and Finn and it looked like Finn but only it wasn't it was more girl like it had Finn's cloths but with nee high socks and a bunny hat.

Though it looked VERY similar to Finn's usual bear hat. After realizing it was some girl that came though the portal and I guess her and Finn was knocked out cold so I put them on my back and made a leap for the exit passing the long flight of stairs and the pool of re-dead skeletons I say "better get back home!"

**So how do you like short I know but now we finally get to see Fionna! :D Remember to comment!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Meeting Fionna

**So how do you like short I know but now we finally get to see Fionna! :D Remember to comment!**

(Fionna's Pov)

"Uh…." I say as I open my eyes. I am surprised that I had no Cosmic Owl dream today but... Wait what am I touching?

I turn to the right to see- oh my glob. To see that I was sleeping with… Finn? Am I in another Cosmic Owl dreams? Yes or no im still blushing after realizing that I was hugging his arm.

"Uh ok this is just another dream" I say trying to convince myself though this time I get to see him a lot more clear and in my bed.

I started to heat up at the thought of that. But I calmed down and went to the bathroom to do my regular habit of taking a shower and everything, knowing that cake isn't here might as well get started. _It's probably some dream reazadue from last night _I think to myself then I get out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself.

Once I get out I see a small yellow dog about the size of cake giving me a questioning glare, waiting for me in front of the door.

"Were did you come from?" I say, "I am Jake the dog and my friend Finn was in the bed and who might you be?"

"Wait so this wasn't a dream?" I said starting to blush thinking about Finn again, I got small glance at what I looked like in the mirror and was as red as a tomato.

"Course this isn't a dream do you even know where you are?!" the mad dog asked me. "Course I know where I am I thought this is my house!" I yelled in defense.

"No this is my and Finn's house! And I saved you!" "Wait what? Tell me what happened and please calm down" I ask the dog in a pleading voice.

"Uh…well ok sorry for yelling at you" "its ok but can you let me change first?" I was saying this the whole time thankfully with a towel on.

"Oh yea sorry" he says as he walk-no stretches his way to the ladder and climbs down.

Weird I thought only cake can do that. Oh no I just realized something I was really sleeping with Finn and he is real?!

I started to get very excited and though I was happy and embarrassed while blushing furiously at the same time.

After putting back on my dirty clothes which was not that dirty really I started to walk to the drawers to find any new cloths saw pictures were Lord Monocromicorn would be but replaces by what looks like a lady unicorn.

"wait- aw man that's right" she was looking in the drawers and found what looks like Finn's cloths and started to blush again.

"Uh Fionna?" a questioning voice was herd behind me. "Yes?" I turn around to see Finn staring at me and what seems to be blushing as well. Soon we were both lost in each others eyes.

Those eyes those ocean blue eyes, I was lost in them. Then we looked around the room to see it was real and it was.

I started to walk to him as he walked to me. A few moments of staring and we started to hug. I loved his warm embrace around me as I rest my head on his shoulder. We hugged for what seemed like days and I did not want it to end but he stopped.

_Aw _I think in my head as we blush again after what we just did. "So your real" Finn said "Uh y-yea" I studder a bit and blushed a bit more.

"And your real" "Yea" we both smiled though we already know each other sort-of he took my hand and walked me to the ladder I went down first and he went second. And once we got down…

"So I see you to met" Jake said smiling "Oh yea we already uh…" he stopped and seemed to think about the right words to say "Wait wait what?! And you didn't tell me?!"

"Well yea I would have but you got lady and all and I figured that it would not matter to you".

"Aw man Finn im sorry" "no its fine" "alright so tell me, who is she and what is she doing in our house?" it took a while and Finn told most of the story and I told Jake what happened when I entered the portal that I was hit in the head with a can and fell in unconscious.

**Mmmm some romance I see here see you next time in the next chapter and remember to comment I am still new! :D**

**combined the chapters again XD **

**Mmmm some more romance from Finn this time lets see what he has to say for himself. :D**

(Finn's pov)

_Was it real? Was it really real?_ Finn thought in his head _dose she really exists? _"Wait- aw man that's right"

He was awoken by her when she was looking in his drawers for cloths I get out of the covers of my bed and look at her she is exactly what he saw in the dreams. The cute bunny hat the cloths that were, well similar to his own.

Though he knew she was a human like him he could not stop staring, he thought she looked like an angel. As I got up I said "Uh Fionna?" "Yes?" she turned around and I saw what sort of looked like her blushing.

I was staring, staring for what seemed to be for hours on end.

She started to walk forward I did the same and I hugged her its not like it was in the Cosmic Owl dreams, this time it was real and for a while I started to realized I was still hugging her.

I got a bit embarrass but it looked like she was enjoying it. "So your real" she asks me "Y-yea" I mentally slapped my face for stuttering in front of her. "And you're real?" "Yea" man she is so pretty.

I take her hand, wait I took her hand I don't even remember? Eh just go with it.

I walk her to the ladder leading down to the living room where Jake might be. Oh Jake I forgot that I left him at the camp site! Well judging from the fact we are in the tree house I guess it doesn't matter now.

So I let her down first cause I am a gentleman and climbed after. Once we got down stairs Jake was there waiting patiently. "So I see you to met" Jake said smiling "Oh yea we already uh…" I stopped to think of the right words to say "Wait wait what?! You already met and you didn't tell me?!" "Well yea I would have told you, but you got lady and all and I figured that it would not matter to you". "Aw man Finn im sorry" "no it's fine" "alright so tell me, who is she and what is she doing in our house?"

It took a while and I had to tell most of the story and Fionna told Jake what happened when she entered the portal that she was hit in the head with a can and fell in unconscious.

**So not so different but you get the point. Also I will try to keep updating the story as much as I can before I get bored so keep reading! (:D**


	6. Chapter 6 : Breakfast

**Alright Im back (:D**

(Finn's pov)

"So anyone hungry?" Jake asks me and Fionna, I was about to say something but I was beaten by Fionna saying "Heck yea!".

Jake started to turn on the stove, and then me and Fionna sat down at the table "This place is almost exactly my house" Fionna said looking around "really?" Jake said as he started to make his regular bacon pancakes. "Yea almost an exact copy" returning the answer "That's weird".

It took a while but Jake finished the bacon pancakes and laid them on the plates. For some reason I could not eat I just didn't want to. "Finn dude you love bacon pancakes, why aren't you eating them?" Jake said

"I don't know I think it has to do with the note Billy sent me". "WAIT WHAT!" Jake almost spit out his food if it wasn't for him swallowing it right before I said it. "But he is gone" Jake said with a tear in his eye, I knew Jake still dose not want to accept the fact that Billy is dead sometimes he would try to think I did not say anything but I know this is serious business.

I look over to Fionna; she was just staring at me wide eyed like Jake with her mouth full. Fionna quickly swallowed and said "You know Billy?!" I say "Yea me and Jake found him not too long ago in his crack, he got-"

I stop thinking about what to say I don't want to remind everyone about him "Billy left for a long time but then I got the note".

"Well what did he say man spit it out" Jake said now talking normal instead of screaming. I explained to them about the note and the dragon and what the note said also about the Orb which brought apparently Fionna to our world.

"I know that I was knocked out after that" I skipped the part were Fionna's face showed, because I did not want her to know- yet.

"So Ooo has another evil again, man it was so peaceful" Jake said. I look over to Fionna she was taking that in slowly most of the part that Billy is dead, but according to the dreams well the small dreams me and her have been having with the Cosmic Owl that she never even seen Billy only heard the legendary tales of him.

"Fionna you don't have to help if you don't want to" I say feeling sympathy for her being trapped here far away from home. "Are you kidding I am not leaving so that you guys get yourselves killed! Im helping you" she said and I did want her to stay so I just smiled and looked over to Jake.

He gave me a look and said "you kidding course im in" he said with a smile "alright so we should probably talk to PB about this to" I say

"Who is PB?" Fionna asks "PB is Princess Bubblegum ruler of the candy kingdom" I say explaining it to her "Oh cool I have a ruler of the candy kingdom where I live to but its Prince Gumball"

Now that is were I am surprised I did not know she had another candy kingdom where she was, then again I don't even know where she came from all she said was Ooo nothing more.

"Let's warn PB" I say as we all start to head out. "Oh wait the pancakes!" Jake said as he ran back to put the pancakes in the fridge for later and then we head off.

**So the princess comes into the story bout time. I have been thinking about the story a lot and I can almost think of an ending but you guys can think of one for me just comment to this and I will write a new ending just for you guys and I was thinking of making a ton of more chapters! I was being real about the GOOD story guys! (:D**


	7. Chapter 7 : A visit to The Princess

**Hey all! I just found out that commenting would be sending me a Review so please Review to better improve the story and to well….Just be nice ;D**

(Fionna pov)

As we walk to the candy kingdom the sun goes down on the horizon. "Guess we have to ask PB to sleep in the kingdom for the night" Finn said looking the same direction.

As we walk to the castle I notice that everything and one are just like the Ooo I live in.

The City was too dark to see in the night but only a few lights were seen and some movement. Once we walked up to the door someone that looked like a banana guard walks up to us and said "Halt! Finn, Jake before you see the Princess you have to tell us who 'she' is" he said pointing his right index finger at me.

"Uh do we have to?" Jake said complaining "Ha no just kidding you can go in" suddenly the candy doors start to open and when it dose it shows a big room all entirely made out of candy.

_Weird this looks almost exactly like Gumball's castle _as we walk up some steps we seem to reach a big room, smaller than the one before but still at a big size.

When I turn my gaze to the center/end of the room I see a Girl who looks just like I thought a princess would. She was made of bubblegum though that was thought; the only thing not bubblegum on her was a crown with a small Orb on top.

It she was talking to someone that looked like a candy ball machine but whoever it was left ninja style right out the window, I was about to run after him and it looks like the same for Jake but Finn held us back I don't know why he would do that let whoever it was out but in his eyes it seemed like he knew what he was talking about.

So I let it slide, the princess looked at everyone right before looking at me then she made some what of a frown at me she turned to Finn and Jake saying "Finn and Jake! How wonderful it is to see you!"

"Hey princess" Finn and Jake said at the same time. "Who is she?" she said looking for an explanation a little mad at Finn for some reason.

"Uh she is just a friend" after his remark I got a little sad and frowned a bit- _wait what I don't even like him…much _"So what's your name?" she said turning to me. "My name is Fionna the Human"

"WAIT human?!" she said getting up eyes and mouth wide now. "Yea" I say in response which I should probably not have said because then she started mumbling a few things turning her attention to the ground below her and started to whisper a few things I could only hear something's that what seemed to be math equations.

"So how did you get here Fionna?" the Gum Princess says sitting back on her thrown. This time I tell the story that Finn went in a dungeon and told her of the orb and Billy's note but that is all I know from Finn. "Mmmm" the princess

"Ok I guess I should get defenses up about know" she said "Wait what you did not have your defenses up before?" Finn said as she got up to the window. "Well yea all I got on is this new siren and…".

She stopped there I figured that she did not remember what other defenses she has up defending the kingdom.

"Hey princess?" I said "What is it Fionna?" "Uh I was hoping that you can help me get back to my Ooo" I say hopefully "Sure I will start gathering books as soon as I…".

She opened the window to see sirens going off all over the kingdom to see what looks like Y-wolves attacking the city. "FINN I need you to defend the kingdom right about now!" "I am on it princess!" as me Finn and Jake start to run outside I wondered why the Y-wolves would be attacking the peaceful kingdom.

**So that happened why Y-wolves would attack the candy kingdom? Mmmm I guess I have to think about that to now don't I :D**

**Yes I am still updating if you don't mind it takes a while to get a good idea in your head! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 : To kill a Y-wolf

**Hey all! This is more of a battle themed chapter so… yea remember to SEND A REVIEW I need to know if you like the chapters or hate them so much you skip them, and I can always improve the story with the comments you make! :D**

(Finn's pov)

We run down the stair case to be confronted by three Y-wolves me Jake and Fionna get ready in battle positions.

"Aw dang it I forgot to bring my crystal sword!" I hear Fionna say "Wait you don't have a sword with you?" "No the one day I did not have my sword with me is the day I go to an alternate Ooo! Come on!"

"Hey you can borrow my old sword I don't use it that much anyways" I say as I hand my old golden sword "Thanks dude" she said smiling, "Hey I bet I can take down more wolves than you" she said asking for a challenge "I don't know if you can beat me and my sword" I say taking out my demon blood sword.

As we launched into battle we hacked slashed and punched almost every Y-wolf in our way heck I saw Fionna punch one in the face and literally kick his but until he ran away into the exit.

After a while of taking down Y-wolves the gumball guardians finally got up and started to take them out by picking them up by the shirt and throwing them far away from the city.

With me with my demon blood sword I took out a little more Y-wolves than Fionna or Jake due to my longer sword.

We all took down a ton of Y-wolves until me and Fionna were tied and there was only one left, he was in the middle of eating a candy person and he looked like the leader the one I fought when defending the house people.

He spit the candy out and did his explaining with the glasses and shirt "Greetings! Finn the Human we meet again!" he said with a smile "What do you want Y-wolf and why are you attacking the candy people?" I say "

Oh no no no I was but merely intimidating you" he said with a happy smile "Yea but why?" I ask "For a good reason, something that should have happened a long time ago" he said starting to laugh an evil laugh.

"Hey Finn I can take this guy down for you" Fionna said whispering in my ear "Yea sure but after he is done with the explaining we need to know" I whisper back. She nodded and stood next to me.

"So you're the leader?" I say to the 'leader' Y-wolf "Well no not exactly, we are his royal subjects I am but the general of our new army for our fire lord" "And who is he?"

I ask thinking about flame king or flame princess after- _no don't think about it _I think in my mind for once I have dated flame princess and she dumped me cause of a Cosmic Owl dream and that is why I hate the Cosmic Owl.

"Is it Flame King?" "Oh not even close" he then suddenly looks at his watch and says "Oh look at the time I must go to see my next order" and starts running to the exit and far away, Fionna was about to go after him but I said "Meh we don't need him anymore"

Fionna gets a Frown for not winning the game but quickly said "Looks like it was a tie" she said giving me a smirk

"I would have won" she said again now we started to repeat "No I would have won" the whole way upstairs back to PB.

**So who is the Y-wolves leader and who is there Fire Lord? Find out later in the story (:]**


	9. Chapter 9 : The note

**Mmmm So far so good… ON WITH THE STORY!**

(Finn's pov)

As me and Fionna start to stop arguing about the game, we get up to the princess's thrown room. _Wait where is the princess _I think to myself as we get closer to the Gold/candy thrown.

Once we get up there I see a note on the floor next to the thrown "Let's see…" I say as I pick up the note. "Finn?" Fionna says looking worried "Finn dude what dose it say?" Jake asks questionably.

For a second I forgot that I had the note after what I just read, I just handed the note to Jake and Fionna to read speechless, after they read it they looked the same as me.

"Aw man the princess got kidnapped by the Y-wolves!" Jake said like its normal, of course it was normal for the princess to get kidnapped but by the Y-wolves the very people who seem to be connected to the person Billy was talking about in the note and this Fire Lord of theirs.

"Wait you say that as if it's normal" Fionna said obviously confused. I quickly explained to Fionna that it was normal for her to be kidnapped normally by the Ice King the biggest creep in all of Ooo.

She gave me a look and said "That sounds almost exactly like the Ice Queen in my Ooo" after that I was surprised that she has someone very much like the Ice King in her Ooo and thinking of it, it seems oddly familiar about the name Ice Queen.

"Will you two stop talking and listen to this" Jake said out loud a PS on the back of the note: _you wont get your princess back until you give us what we want the- _there was a smudge on the end of the paper were it said what they wanted.

Jake tried to dry it off with his warm breath but it wouldn't.

"Uh I think we need to go home and dry this off" Jake said a little disappointed that he can't know what they want yet.

I look out the window and see it's about midnight and I started to get tired "We should probably get some sleep first though" I say Fionna looking like she would have said the same thing. Just then peppermint butler came in obviously ease dropping

"So you guys are going to sleep over?" he said with a smile. It almost bothered me that he was ease dropping on us _I mean how many times has he done that?_ "Right this way to your rooms" as we walk to our rooms the butler stops at two doors and says since there is three of you you'll have to choose your room he said pointing at the doors.

"I'll take this one and you too can take the other" Jake said smiling _hey I know that smile_ I think to myself as he walks into his room he looks quickly at me and Fionna and winks mouthing 'go get her' to me I look at Fionna who had a confused look on her face and what looked to be blushing when she noticed Jake.

I turned to the door and opened it as me and Fionna walked in the normal looking guest room there was only one bed and a little bed that looked like it was for a pet, _me and Jakes room _I think to myself but then realize _wait only one bed! _As I start to blush I notice Fionna is blushing too "Uh I will ask peppermint butler to get me another room you can have this one" I say. As I was walking to the door Fionna said "Wait you don't have to go in another room you can just sleep in the bed with me" suddenly blushing like crazy she trys to make it not seem too embarrassing.

"I-I mean I don't mind if you want to sleep in the bed I could just go and get…" she got interrupted by me saying "Oh n-no I don't mind s-sleeping with you" I say I mentally slap myself for studdering. As we walk to the single bed it seems to be big enough for two people to fit in. Fionna gets on the right side of the bed while I go to the left and we slept blushing ourselves to sleep.

**Well that is it Remember to review to the story if you like it as I keep updating :D**


	10. Chapter 10 : Morning Surprises

**Hey all you people, hey all you people, wont you listen to meeeeee! I just wrote a story, not just any story a story that needs REVEIWS and comments to keep it moving! Plz REVIEW the story and FOLLOW to keep the story MOVING ON….**

(Finn pov)

I suddenly wake up in the morning to see the sun peeking through the windows of the guest room. As I look to see the sleeping Fionna to my side all I do is look at her.

_Man she is beautiful _I think to myself as a look, she has her arms around me. Realizing this I quickly blush thinking of what happened last night. _That dream what did it mean?_

(Finn's Dream)

_What where…where I am I? I say as I start to look around the dark room. "Finn, Finn, Finn!" For a second I thought it was another Cosmic Owl dream with me and Fionna, weird it has been a while since the last time the Cosmic Owl showed up I wonder what happened… _

_"__Finn!" I look to see- "Billy! Is that you?!" I look up to see it was Billy's constellation of stars, speaking to me. _

_"__Finn what happened where are you now?" Billy asked me. "I'm at Princess Bubble gum's place though she got taken by the Y-Wolves in return for something…" I stop and then say _

_"__Hey do you know what they want? And who is this Fire lord?" I ask the Giant Billy. "What they want Finn is the Ice King" that shocked me the Ice King?! That creep is the lowest level of dangerous but then again Ice and Fire… "And the Fire lord is someone you have met before, he is the one that wants to rule all of Ooo to get all that he ever wanted and is pure evil" Billy said _

_"__Yea but who" I ask "That is one of the few things I don't know all I know is that you have met" Billy said I got a little mad that he did not know but yet he knew everything other than that. _

_"__So how do I kick this guys butt?" I ask getting pumped "You will need the help of Ice King and Fionna for this one Finn only you together will defeat him. The dream stopped as I started to get up._

(Fionna's pov)

As I start to wake up I feel well warm and comfortable I didn't even want to get up and I don't know why.

In a moment I was able to get my eyes open only to see a blushing Finn in the bed with my arms around him. "Ah Finn what are you doing?" I ask Finn as I start to blush madly.

"Wait, wait you said you were fine with it last night". I start to realize that I did offer Finn the bed with me. "Oh, oh yea right heh" I say. It suddenly gets more awkward since we are still in the bed with each other.

"Uh I-I'll take a shower" as I awkwardly get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom.

(Finn's pov)

Once Fionna closes the bathroom door I get up and start walking to Jake's room. I knock on his door "Ok just a minuet!" Once I get inside his room he gives me this look.

"What?" I ask "So how was your night with Fionna" he said with a big smile on his face like he knows what's up. "Dude nothing happened last night we just slept in the same bed that's it!" I said blushing now

"Admit it you like Fionna" now I was red _do I like Fionna we only met in real life yesterday _"Dude I don't like her that way" I said not blushing anymore and yelling at Jake

"Well if you don't like her than she must have cause yesterday before you guys woke up she was cuddling your arm" now I went back to blushing.

_She was? Even then? Did she mean it or she just did that by accident._ "Ah so you do like her!" Jake said "Eh wh- well" I say unable to think about what to say next

"Dude Finn its ok as brothers I know almost everything about you and its ok that you like this girl not to mention that she is another human you to should be meant for each other anyways"

So there was Jake trying to make me feel better. "Dude its fine I just don't want Fionna to know yet" just then a nock was on the door.

**So that's it. I am at the moment making the next chapter remember to REVIEW so I know if you like the story so far.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Heating Up

**Hey all you people! Hey all you People will you listen to meeeeee! I am writing a story, not just an ordinary story! A story with Finn and Fionna! (All in the song from a SpongeBob episode ;D)**

(Fionna's pov)

**(If you didn't know it means ****Point of View****)**

As we walk to the dinning hall I wonder who this guest was and why it was so important to meet Finn.

_I didn't know that Billy had a star constellation. _I think to myself, as we walk though the door I start to get very warm I don't know why Im not blushing or sanding very close to anyone but I can just feel the heat around us.

It seems that Finn was feeling the same but started to sweat._ Hey it isn't that hot_ I think to myself once we get though the door a blinding light went off in the room we all quickly turn our gaze back using our hands as shields "AH man I hate this kind of light!".

Just after Jake said that the light suddenly dims to see a beautiful girl who seemed to be made out of flames was standing there. She is what seemed to be 13 years old and from the looks of it a princess from the Gem on top of her head which was glowing madly on top of her head.

"Jake come on, im not that bright!" the girl said a bit angry at Jake, just then she looked at Finn eyes wide and they started to stair at each other it made me a bit jealous.

I elbowed Finn and he turned to me looked at me for a second and said "What?" he asked I turned my gaze away to have him figure it out for himself.

He looked at the Flame girl and said "Flame Princess? What are you doing in the candy castle?" "Uhh to see you" they both blushed, and this made me angry _who dose she think she is!_

"It's not just for the reason you think" she said quickly after the little moment between her and Finn. "Alright so why you here then?" Finn asked "Finn I need your help, and Jake "So what's the Job princess?" Jake said.

"Well first my kingdom has been taken over" the princess said looking down but with a serious face on. "Whoa sorry to hear that FP" Finn said sorry for the girl "its ok and its fine knowing the best hero's in Ooo is going to help" Finn and Jake started to look happy about what she said.

"Who is this?" FP said pointing to me "Oh this is Fionna, she's a heroine" Finn said looking at me "Hi" I said waving to FP "Nice to meet you" she said.

"So shall we eat she said taking a seat which burned to a crisp when she sat in it. As we all sat down in our seats I could not stop looking back at Finn _what dose he think about her?_ Once we sat down we ate our food and started a conversation.

"So when did you guys meet?" FP said to me and Finn it seemed to take a minute for Finn to think of an answer "We met yesterday sort-of" he said remembering about the Cosmic Owl dreams we have been having.

_That's right about the Cosmic Owl I haven't even had a dream for a while _"Yea but how?" FP asked "Do you really want us to explain how I got here again?" I say a bit annoyed that we have to explain it ALL again "Uh sure" she said.

So after about an hour we explained about how I came to this Ooo and then told her about what is going on with the princess being kidnapped and the note and all.

Though Jake explained that part since me and Finn were extremely bored with all of the explaining so while Jake was explaining I whispered to Finn "Hey want to go exploring for a bit?" "Sure anything beats hanging around talking" Finn said in response.

So as quietly as we can we sneak out leaving a magical dog doing skin puppets of what we all did the other day in front of FP.

**Alright so give me a REVIEW for any tips to make this better and if you haven't noticed I have been trying to stretch the story as much as I can to make it long and PLZ REVIEW! :D**


	12. Chapter 12 : A Welcoming Walk

**Alright! Here we GO!**

(Fionna's pov)

Once me and Finn go outside the castle we start to walk out in the woods. "So what kind of spot do you think we can find a dungeon?" I ask "Meh I don't know, lets just see what comes along" Finn says shrugging his shoulders.

So as we walk down we start talking about things like what kind of adventures we went on and the funny moments about them and as I got to know Finn I began to realize that he is almost exactly like me.

I mean of coarse his cloths and home even his friends are almost exactly like my Ooo.

But when I asked about his social side like his friends, family and even love life he only answered to the friend's part when I asked about family he only said only that he met one but she was from the past so it didn't really count.

Then I asked about how he knew about FP and he said "I-I used to- date her a while ago but we broke up so she can manage the Fire kingdom and overthrow her evil dad.

Honestly I feel really bad about him he was shot down so many times it takes a while for someone to do a comeback and I should know.

Soon it became sundown and we started to head back to the kingdom but suddenly someone in a cloak came down from a tree and greeted us calmly.

"Greetings Finn and…." I already knew what he/she was thinking _oh well who is this, uh maybe I should ask _well that's what I thought she was thinking "Uh Fionna" I tell her trying to help her ask "Right Finn!" she walked over to us and finally took off- her cloak, and by the looks of it she was human.

She had some slightly tattered clothes on the top was a brown shirt with some dirt and coffee stains on it, her pants were black jeans with casual pockets on the side of the body and two holes close to the shoes which were brown boots with a slight fuzz to them.

"Oh hey Betty" Finn said as I was wondering who she was "What brings you here?" Finn asks "I- Finn I need your help! Simon he's in big trouble!" Betty said _who's Simon? _I think to myself "Who's Simon?" I ask "I think you'll know him as the Ice King" she said "Oh right" "So what do you need help with and what happened?" Finn asks

"Alright so I was doing more research on Simon's behavior and while I was taking notes I heard an explosion and went to a safe distance all I heard was fighting and when I came back I saw that Simon was taken captive by what looked like some fire kingdom guards though they weren't acting normal even for there standards, after that I went to look for you for help" Betty said all in a serious tone and seemed like she cared for the Ice King or should I say Simon.

"Honestly we have more than enough problems with fire" Finn said "Alright well I guess I will give you a ride back to the can…" she was interrupted suddenly when she felt her pack "Aw man I left my notes back at the Ice Kingdom!" She said "Sorry guys I got to get these notes" she pulled a flying carpet out of the pack and rode that in a certain direction.

So we started to walk back to the candy kingdom when we saw smoke coming from it, we started running _aw man not again_ I think to myself as we approach the front gate taking out our swords.

**So that's it, who's attacking the Candy Kingdom now? FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER and read the other chapters there not that bad l:l**


	13. Chapter 13 : Candy Kingdom- Part 1

**So wait who's attacking the candy kingdom again?**

(Finn's pov)

We started running to the castle gates only to see two banana guards just standing there whistling there day away in front of the gate.

"Hey banana guards, what are you doing there's a fire in the candy kingdom" I yell at the banana's "WHAT?!" they yell back and start to follow us to where the fire was- the candy castle.

As me, Fionna and the banana guards were running down to the castle we notice that no one other than us saw the smoke. Once we get inside we go up to where we think the smoke is emitting from to see a room full of smoke and fire.

Me and Fionna stayed out of the room because we couldn't breathe inside the room.

Though we did help with the fire by getting the fire extinguisher something I never thought I had to do and used it to get rid of the fire but when we sprayed it all we heard were screaming and someone walking out.

It was Flame Princess with her angry eyes on her face and her crystal Black on top of her head and something above her head, no not her crown it had an antenna on it heading strait to the black crystal.

We felt what was like an earthquake under the ground I snuck a peek though the window there were lava cracks forming in the roads and some buildings what seemed like an army of Fire wolves were coming out and with the candy people starting to freak out and run away (some exploding along the way).

It took almost five seconds to catch-up to there pray and bite them and right when one of the candy people got bitten they started barfing some fuzz and turned into there zombie selves _looks like I got to bring out PB's formula again _I think to myself.

I tuned my gaze to FP; her fire was emitting so much from her body armor that she didn't need it anymore and was starting to burn everyone but not the banana guards they already left in a fright.

I look back outside to see through the cracks of lava four large fire golems about half the size of the gumball guardians came out and formed two mega powerful golems and started attacking the gumball guardians and as they struggled to keep them at bay the golems made a flow of fire that came out and went inside of one of them and automatically turned them off, and with a large tremor in the earth down both went.

I look back at flame princess she made I fire sword and was about to hit me with it I knew that Fionna couldn't help due to her sword made of gold only and could easily break instead of deflecting.

I can intercept I took out my demon sword and blocked some of it but she took a cheep move to my face with her fist, the impact turned it into a large burn mark on my face and started to bleed a little.

Soon me and Fionna had to start running, she was too powerful to take down but as we were running FP hit Fionna in the leg and she started to limp and fell to the ground "Fionna!" I yell starting to cry.

I looked at her leg it was heavily burned like my face but seemed to be more intense than what I got due to it being her sword instead of a fist.

"Flame Princess! Why are you doing this!" suddenly lighting fell from the sky as it started to rain making the fire wolves run to the lava pits some died on there way there and turned to dust while the golems used rock powers from the supper heated lava rocks inside there body and make an umbrella over there head.

FP's antenna started to blink red and FP said something so deep it almost scared me "Finn the human…. You can not defeat me and my plans" I knew who it was speaking through FP, it had to have been the Fire Lord "What plans Fire Lord" I said back "Oh and here I thought that Billy told you everything….HEH HAA HAHEHA" FP said and laughed demonically.

**Aw man cliff hanger! What happens next can Finn and Fionna escape? Who is the Fire Lord?! Find out next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14 : Candy Kingdom- Part 2

**Alright what just happened?**

(Finn's pov)

Hope was dyeing down for me now Fionna wont wake up Flame Princess is going evil and will kill both of us in a few seconds the candy kingdom is destroyed and I didn't know what to do now but one thing, RUN!

I take Fionna into my arms and carried her bridal style and start sprinting as far away from FP as I can. Kicking down doors and running like crazy once I got to PB's bedroom I was cornered I went the wrong way and Im now trapped.

"Ha there is no escape now, Finn the human!" FP said still in her controlled Fire Lord voice suddenly the doors to the room closed and Jake came down from the top of the room, forming in front of me looking surprised "Dude your alive! I thought FP killed you!".

"No man j-just help her now!" I said completely serious, tearing up pointing at the dead looking Fionna.

"Alright let me see" he walked over to Fionna and felt her pulse and heard her breathing and then said "Fionna wake up!" very loudly. Fionna suddenly slowly opened her eyes just a little and sat up "Uh…where am I" "Fionna your ok" I couldn't resist though I didn't realize it but I was hugging Fionna, it felt like she was hugging me back realizing what I was doing and what was going on at the moment you know the whole candy kingdom destroyed and all.

I got up and helped Fionna up we were both blushing like crazy I looked to my left and saw Jake giving me a sassy smile, after that I was completely red. "So…what happened while I was out?" Fionna asked us.

"Well the candy kingdom got overthrown by a mind controlled FP and all the candy people are zombies due to fire wolves biting them and I've been hiding in the room the whole time".

"Yea hey what was with the whole mine control thing anyways" Fionna asked right before I did "Well I don't know about that just as I was finished telling her about PB we looked around and didn't see you guys and she started to get impatient and something came out of her head it looked like an antenna I got her to sit down cause she wasn't hearing what I was saying, I was about to leave to get Doctor princess until she looked at me with evil eyes and started to shoot fire balls at me I ran and got to PB's room and hid there until you guys would show up" Jake said a little out of breath from saying the whole story.

Just then the door started to rumble "Come out so I can kill you!" controlled Flame princess said as she started throwing fireballs at the wall.

"Yea I don't think that will hold that much longer Jake said- "Yea that's true" a voice very familiar came in "Who's that?" Fionna said taking out her/my sword. "Ha hey who is this person Finn?" "Marceline show yourself" I say, suddenly she shows up out of thin air "Heh hey guys what's going on?" she said.

"Didn't you just see the whole candy kingdom been taken over!" I say a bit angry that she would say that "Well I guess you guys need help then, come on I'll take you guys back home" she said then took me and Fionna turned into vampire form, kicked the wall down and started to fly away with Jake grabbing onto her legs.

As we were flying away I told her that Marceline was a friend.

But then I looked back and see the candy people roaming the streets aimlessly without a purpose, the fire golems meditating under there rocks, leftover fire wolves taking there time in the lava and finally Flame Princess in large fire form braking down the door looking at us. And as I look I think to myself _I will come back someday and fix the kingdom._

**Come on! I thought there was going to be a giant battle or something… Meh maybe later… remember to REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15 : Night'N'Day

**Alright you people listen up! I will try to make one chapter in 3****rd**** person SO; YOU GUYES tell me if YOU like it. (:D**

(Third person pov)

When the four were flying on Marceline's giant bat back all they could hear was the distant moaning of the zombie candy people roaming aimlessly in the now destroyed candy kingdom.

Jake made the flight smoother by making seats made out of his stretchy skin.

Finn was patching up the resting Fionna partly falling asleep himself from all the excitement they just endured that night.

Jake was forcing himself not to fall asleep while also patching Finn up from his direct hit to the face from FP.

After a while of flying everyone eventually fell asleep.

Then Marceline said "Hey the Tree house is in view!" having to yell to her friends through the wind.

After Marceline said that Jake awoke with drool coming out from his mouth "Meh w-what?" he said opening his eyes slowly looking around to see any monsters but only saw that Finn fell asleep next to Fionna, "Aw" he said silently carful to not wake the two humans up.

Marceline started to land and Jake grabbed Fionna and Finn with one stretched arm, "Uh jeez im beat" Marceline said as she turned into her normal form and floated to the door opened it and floated in.

Jake, carful to not wake the two up carried them up the ladder only to see that Marceline took Finn's bed.

Jake now had to take them into the living room and got some sheets and blankets, "Man they must me knocked out" Jake said to himself and thought about what Finn said back at the castle, then placed Finn and Fionna both on the couch, gave them some blankets and went upstairs to go to sleep.

(The dream)

_"__Finn….." "Huh" Finn said in his dreams "Finn…." "Your not who I think you are- are you?!" He said now getting spooked looking around for the voice in the dark room. Then he reveled himself it was the Litch but in his original skeleton face with worn and torn robes, walking out of the portal to greet the hero. _

_"__Litch?! I thought you were dead!" "Heh, Heh, Heh no child I can't die, I am death!" "And I will find every way, every- possibility to see to it that you and your friends are the first people on my list to die!"_

_"__No Litch I will see it that you're destroyed!" Finn takes out his demon sword and starts to hack the Litch apart. As there was a large pile of bone and ripped robes on the floor Finn was out of breath and panting. _

_"__Ha….I-I beat…you!" he said still out of breath. "FOOL!" the Litch said as he walked in full skeleton form up to Finn from behind, bright green fire started to shoot out of the ground as he walked closer to Finn. _

_All around green fire was and right outside of the circle was the Litch staring at Finn with his Death eyes. Fear was creeping on Finn as he started to fall to the floor in the Litch's command "From now on you will only find fear…." He said in a dark voice "For fear will be your life" just after he said that, suddenly two sections of the large fire went out and was replaced by- _

_"__Fionna? Jake?" "Finn! Help!" Fionna said "Finn! I messed up buddy!" they were surrounded by a glass wall unable to get out and were both hurt and injured. _

_Jake looked like he had to fight his way through an army with torn fur and his pink skin showing._

_Fionna looked like she was tortured for days, her usual cloths were raged and torn, and one of her bunny ears on her hat was ripped off "Hold on guys I'll try to get you out!" _

_"__Ha you won't get near them for if you do…" the Litch rose his hand in the air, and suddenly small bolts of lightning were shocking Fionna and Jake _

_"__Ah haha" the Litch started to laugh demonically as the bolts intensified on Fionna and Jake. Jake's cage stopped and Fionna's got even more powerful, the glass started to break and it did, with Fionna falling on the floor. _

_Finn ran to her aid but was too late he felt her pulse and it wasn't there "Ha Heh heh" and then he woke up with the Cosmic Owl screeching "RRRRAAAAAHHHH"._

(The next day)

Finn awoke scared of what he just witnessed, sweating a bit but calmed down realizing it was another Cosmic Owl dream and soon felt something on top of him.

It was warm but not a blanket but- _Fionna?! _

He thought as he looked at the female on top of him. _I-Is she hugging me? _He thought again as he started to realize _we slept together last night _he instantly hugged her tightly after his dream he really needed it, and Fionna suddenly started to wake up…

**So how did you like? Cool right? So PM if you like the third person or just keep the regular POV (:D**


	16. Chapter 16 : Morning Breakfast

**Alright so I make more Third person and from time to time put in there separate pov's :D**

(Third person pov)

As the Human starts to wake up she notices one thing, she was hugging Finn, and he was doing the same.

As they are staring at each other, with faces red from themselves blushing.

"Uh hi" Finn said awkwardly, letting go of Fionna as they sit up.

"Uh…s-sorry for hugging you" Fionna said "Same here" Finn said in response, now sitting in awkward silent's Finn gets up and says "I'll go get Jake" Finn and started running over and climbing strait up the ladder.

All Fionna could think of is _he was hugging me? _And was smiling at the thought of it, and also blushing to.

Once Finn got to the top of the ladder, it was- dark, not like the room he was in last night in his dream but like all the windows were boarded up to keep the sunlight out.

It was still bright enough to see though and what he saw was Jake and Marceline looking at me with a smirk "So how was your night with Fionna" Marceline said still smirking and holding in a laugh.

Finn was absolutely red now then looked at Jake and started to get mad.

"Jake! What the heck man!" he said, Finn grabbed Jake by the arm pinched it and walked over to the corner so no one could hear but them.

"What man I though you said you liked her anyways" Jake said in defense "Yea I do but now I think you made me blow my chances with her!" Finn said trying to keep it as quiet as he could "Dude its fine she was hugging you to!" Jake said "Wait you've been spying on us?" "Whe..." "And you even told Marceline!"

"Whoa, dude calm down she found that out herself, besides Marceline took your bed anyways! Not like your going to sleep on the floor" "Yea but" "No, no look we'll talk about this later I'm going to make breakfast!" Jake said with his already stretched out leg in the kitchen.

Finn started to walk back to the ladder to catch up with Jake but looked to the left to find a laughing Marceline sitting on his bed.

Once he got to the kitchen he was greeted to the smell of bacon and eggs and then sat down next to Fionna who was sitting at the table waiting for him.

Once dinner was ready they all had bacon and eggs and Marceline had three red apples to go once they were done they started to go over the plan for taking back the candy kingdom, saving its subjects and beating the Fire Lord.

Though meanwhile Finn was staring at the table in deep thought of what he had to experience last night _"From now on you will only find fear…." He said in a dark voice "For fear will be your life, and soon death" _those words the death of Fionna was all he could think about _and soon death…_

"Finn? Finn you ok?" Jake said with worry everyone was looking at him now with questionable faces "Uh yea…hey Marceline can you go check up on Tree Trunks real quick"

"What why?" Jake said now confused "Just do it, I think the Litch is back".

**That's it. Sorry for being so short I thought it was a good place to stop :D**


	17. Chapter 17 : Tree Trunks

**To make up for the last chapter **

(Third person pov)

As the door comes to a close Jake says "So what makes you think that the Litch is back? I thought we trapped him into that giant baby form"

"Yea I know that but…I had a dream last night about him and- the Cosmic Owl was there…" "What's with us and the Cosmic Owl" Fionna said in response.

"So what happened man?" so Finn told them almost, everything the Litch coming back and swearing for Finn and Jake to be the first people to die by his hand and leaving out the Fionna death scene and choosing who to save part.

Meanwhile at Tree Trunk's house- "Hello?" Marceline said waited for an answer before asking again "Anyone home?" there was no answer again.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal Tree Trunks in some pajamas "Who is it?" she said looking left and right unknowing that Marceline was floating right above her "Hi Tree Trunks" she looked up.

"Oh Marceline how good it is to see you, what are you doing up so early in the morning?" "Uh Tree Trunks it's almost lunch".

"Oh yea that reminds me! I left Finn and Jake's pie I owed them last week in the fridge!" she said and started walking to the kitchen.

"Uh yea Tree Trunks…" "Oh yes, come in!" she interrupted thinking that she knew what was up. "Can you tell Finn and Jake that I am sorry for not giving them the pie sooner its just that it's a very long walk there and my old bones can't handle that sort of thing anymore".

"Yea but that's not…" Marceline tried to say starting to get frustrated with the old little elephant "Things just aren't the same with our little baby".

"That's what I am asking about!" Marceline yelled to get Tree Trunk's attention "Well gees you didn't have to yell! If you wanted to see Bobbie you could have just asked" she said with sass to it.

"So you really think the Fire Lord guy will turn baby Litch back into his normal, everyday, cold blooded, killer we knew not long ago?" Jake said "Yep it's only a matter of time….".

"Hey guys" Marceline said as she floated inside taking off her hat, with a pig and a little elephant, the elephant had tears in her eyes and a tissue as the pig was comforting her.

It was too obvious who the two were- Mr. Pig and Tree Trunks.

"He is right over her Marceline, there is no need to worry" Tree Trunks unwrapped something in a giant cradle and- "GASP!".

"What happened Marceline?" Jake said, Marceline gave Jake a look of disapproval.

Tree Trunks fainted on the floor in shock and horror of what she just saw, Marceline quickly picked her up and took her to the couch to rest.

"Oh my goodness!" Mr. Pig walked in surprised to see he wife knocked out on the couch, he walked over to her "What happened to her?" he said looking at his wife, daring to look at the vampire.

"Your son where is he?" "H-He is over there in the room beside ours" Marceline walked back to where Tree Trunks fainted and looked inside the cradle to see- a skull with a note on it.

Marceline read the note: _Dear reader, whoever is reading this you may find that the Litch is gone and has been dealt with by the two hero's Finn and Jake and I am here to tell you that the Litch lives and was imprisoned in baby form! I come to take this evil baby away from the ones who took care of it, to say that what they did was foolish! And now the Litch will make a full comeback and finally end all life as you know it._

_PS- you won't last long_

_-Fire Lord_

**So as you should know I will be making a sequel to the story here and I am pretty excited about it (:D now I just got to finish this up l:l**


	18. Chapter 18 : FP Part 1

(Third person)

"Dang" Finn said sitting on the couch with Fionna and Jake talking to the floating vampire in front of them.

"Did you find any clues on who the Fire Lord is?" Fionna asks "Uh I don't think…"

"I do!" though most of the people in the room didn't know who it was until Marceline said "Betty!" a figure appeared in the corner of the room through the window "Alright guys there is some important stuff going on now" "Like what" Jake said.

"Well the only person who can defeat this Fire Lord has been kidnapped and is being held in the 'new' Candy Kingdom" she said gravely

"And the only safe haven would be the rock kingdom; they are housing any survivors of the Candy Kingdom and Fire Kingdom plus, any other kingdom around that area".

Now everyone was wide eyed with mouths open other than Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig they were still crying over the incident with there 'son' the Litch.

"So this means were going to move out?" Finn said in response "I don't know that's up to you but you might… get into some of the crossfire of some battles, they already declared war on each other".

"So we will be fighting a war?" Fionna said a bit scared of the thought of it "Well we could end it pretty fast if we could get Simon back and find out who the Fire Lord is…"

"And stop the Litch" Jake added "Wait the Litch he is coming back?!" Betty said surprised and scared.

"If it wasn't for the Litch humans would still be alive today" "Wait what?!" both Finn and Fionna said at the same time. "Wow I thought you guys knew and why would Fionna care she isn't human… right?".

The first thing that came through Finn, Jake and Fionna's mind was _Uh we have to tell the story again! _This time Finn and Fionna agreed to tell the story due to Jake saying it last time.

Once they were finished Marceline was again wide eyed along with her mouth but soon got over it like it was, Betty however stayed like that for a second then asked.

"One sec I got to see if this is real…" she turned to Fionna "Take off your hat please" she complied.

Finn blushed at Fionna with her hair down and Betty wrote down some notes on a clip board "Alright now I got to check your pulse" she pleased her finger on the side of her neck.

"Yep she checks out… human" there was a bit of silent's as Fionna was putting her hat back on. "Alright so I should probably start heading back to the Rock Kingdom now with the survivors you guys should start heading there to, it wont take long for the Fire Lord to find out where you are".

There was suddenly a big and loud noise like explosion heard from about a mile away, everyone went strait to the window to see what was up what they saw was… not normal.

It was Flame Princess in giant fire form but she didn't look like herself. She was all grey with a pure black gem near the head. The antenna was gone but that doesn't seem to take away the Fire Lord's control over her.

"Guess I need to go, you guys fight or whatever" Betty said making a quick escape out the window.

"OK guys I have a plan Marceline get Tree Trunks and Mr. Pig out of here" she did as he said- grabbed the two and made way for the forest "Jake do we have any leftover rockets?" "Yea man about 4 of them left" "Good and me and Fionna will…" Finn was interrupted by two little robots popping up from the ladder.

"Finn we did something big just now that might help us out!" BMO said with a large robot smile on his digital screen "Ok what is it?" Finn asked in response, suddenly Nectar showed up and said "Those fire proof suits we made before me and BMO fixed them!"

"Great! Hey Fionna you ready for a ride?".

**Part 2 will be next!**


	19. Chapter 19 : FP Part 2

**Part 2 up and running!**

(Third Person pov)

Once the truck got out of site it was time to take on the beast.

"Alright master were almost ready to go, just got to put in the last of the non-flammable fuel inside the tank" Nectar said to his master/father.

Looking over to Fionna, Finn gives thumbs up soon after she did the same "Alright ready for launch in three, two…. Lets just go" with that they were flying into the air over looking the flaming fortress that was Flame Princess.

Looking back at the tree house Finn saw Jake setting up a small sand bag wall in the front of the tree house _not like that would help _he thought as Jake started to set up the fire works.

"So just to recap we aren't going to kill her?" Nectar said, not remembering the original plan.

"No we just try to talk to her if that doesn't work then we use force but only enough to weaken her not kill her" Finn said going over the plan again for Nectar's sake.

She was almost fully black and out of control, the giant fire seemed like it would almost kill someone who touched it.

They stopped about 50 FT away from the fire, bringing out the amplifier.

"Flame Princess! If you're still with us, and not under the control of the Fire Lord give us a sign" Finn said "DIE" she said in response sending a large fire ball heading strait towards the two.

"Take evasive action!" Nectar said and the two suits dodged the gigantic fire ball "Remember don't kill her" Finn said reminding Fionna "Yea, Yea I wont kill your ex" she said.

_Even though I really want to _she thought to herself as she charged up the foam cannons on the fire suit.

"Jake now!" Fionna yelled and soon after rockets started to come strait at FP and exploded in a colorful blast, following a foam attack from Finn and Fionna.

Slowly attempting to work there way up from the fiery base to the top of the evil-ish face.

While FP was screaming in pain from the blast and soon exploded her fiery wraith on the two with…

Mega Balls of Fury! The two dodged the hundreds of fire balls but only for Fionna to get hit by one and crashed strait towards the ground not far from the tree house.

"Fionna!" Finn yelled in desperation for a response.

Looking down at the crash site and heading there himself he then landed and found Fionna lying unconscious inside the suit that was well over the definition of destroyed and filling up with smoke.

"RRRRAAAA" Finn screamed ripping apart his suit- again to save his crush, "Well looks like I need to make a new suit".

Finn pulled out his demon sword out of his pack and sliced Fionna's fire suit wide open.

With smoke flying out of the center Finn grabbed Fionna right out of it and placed her on the grass, FP standing over the two ready to end their suffering once and for all until…

With the sound of wind of almost nothing she turned back to normal and fell on the ground all Finn noticed was that a man in a cloak was standing in front of me with FP's dark crystal in his hand, holding it up high.

**Alright sorry for the very short chapter…sort of getting board of this and I would like some more support on more chapters that WILL come later! L:l**


	20. Chapter 20 : Time to Recover

**Alright I am back with another chapter! Sorry for taking so long XD**

(Third person pov)

"Come on man help her" Finn said gesturing towards the knocked out and bleeding Fionna.

Soon came Jake stretching up to meet us Finn was starting to grow impatient of no one was helping her yet.

"Finn! Finn what was that?" Jake said now standing in front of us, "Oh that's why" he said gesturing towards the robed man, like he knew who he was.

"Come on I'll bring you two back to the tree house" he said while stretching his arms to pick us up including FP who seemed to be almost dead.

Using two large stretched out legs back two their house. "So what happened man?" Jake said "We were battling FP until she shot a fire ball strait at Fionna, and she went down!" Finn said still grieving of the memory.

"Whoa! Then I better hurry up then!" with that he started to hurry up and they all reached the house in about 5 min and for Finn it felt like an hour.

All he could do was hope she was alive to make it thinking _Will she make it? Did she have too much blood loss to make it? This is my entire fault I should have taken the hit_ with the regrets starting pour in to his very soul and that all he could do was sit there and hope that she will be alright.

Jake turned into a stretcher and took Fionna in it, running inside but still carful that Fionna wouldn't fall, he quickly laid FP on the couch.

As they took her to the bedroom and laid her on Finn's bed all the while Finn never leaving her side even for a second.

The robed man took of his robes and it revealed Rattle Balls "OK Finn get the first aid, Jake get any bandages you can find to stop the bleeding" they both complied and got the items as fast as they could though Finn hesitated slightly before leaving.

Once they all got back Rattle Balls started to patch Fionna up, it wasn't bad to watch though Finn and Jake decided too look away from some of the patching up, her cuts were quite large and it was almost scary to watch even Jake almost fainted seeing a small bit of the glass lodged into her bleeding skin.

"I did not need to see that" Jake said still a little queasy from looking at all the cuts and bruises "No, No its fine if I had a body about now I think I would probably doing the same thing you are" Rattle Balls said

"Will she be ok" Finn said almost afraid to ask the question "Well her cuts and bruises are very severe if she can live through all the blood loss then she should be fine though I am not quite sure, all we can do is hope for the best"

Finn couldn't say anything in return after that answer all he could do is stair at Fionna like it was the last time he would ever see her again.

As Jake saw this he turned to Rattle Balls and said "Hey I could use your help with Flame Princess down stairs" "OK" he said in return and started climbing with Jake down the ladder to the living room where Flame Princess was laying unconscious on the couch.

Meanwhile Finn was sitting on his bed next to Fionna at a loss for words with many emotions going through his head like anger, grief, sadness, and now regret, just looking at her made him want to crawl in a hole and die.

"I am so, so sorry… I just…." He couldn't say anymore all he could do was mop around now wondering when she would wake up.

"So how did you ever get her to stop?" Jake said "Well as you might have seen before her gem was full black and dark, well that's how the Litch was controlling her as much as she fought with it back at the candy castle, when you were talking to her she totally lost it once the mind antenna came at her" he said

"Hey that's right, where were you when the castle got destroyed anyways and why didn't you help us out?"

"Well I am sorry I didn't help you out, it was in my programming that I must observe before making the right moment to attack" silent's creeped up in the room as Jake gave his _well that explains a lot_ face in front of the robot, even though he had no idea what Jake was trying to say.

"Any ways…" the robot started "She should be fine once we get her to a doctor though we should start laying candles around her so she can absorb the heat and open the windows for air".

Finn couldn't stop, even when injured and possibly dying he couldn't stop staring at her, in his eyes she is beautiful no mater what happens.

"I love you" he said silently to himself, until he started to slowly lean in and kiss her, right on the mouth.

He didn't care anymore he wanted to do that for a while now anyways.

Suddenly he felt something warm go around his neck forcing him to go in deeper and they both enjoyed every second that lasted.

**Well that's it sorry for not updating school is coming up for me and I am starting to get stressed out, so don't expect for me to start making chapters like crazy like I did at the beginning of the story (:D**


	21. Chapter 21 : Rock Kingdom

**So sorry for not updating School is rough for me: none of your friends are in your classes and that makes it feel like you're at a new school.**

**Anyways I have been trying to fix the MANY errors in the older chapters the errors that YOU didn't tell me about, so if you see an error in a chapter tell me about it with a PM or a Review (though I will get rid of it when I finish reading what you have to say) so this story will be more enjoyable! (:D**

(Third Person pov)

Once they finally put the candles around Flame Princess it was time for Jake to check up on Finn, only to find him climbing down the ladder with a large grin on his face and what looks like blushing?

"Hey man" Jake said looking at the boy who was slowly walking towards the dog and robot "So…..why are you so happy?" Jake asked giving a smirk, as if he already knew.

"Oh nothing" Finn said in response but then put on a serous face when turning his head to FP "Is she going to be ok?" he asked "Well…" the robot started "She should be fine over time but if we were to get her to a real doctor she may recover faster and that Fionna…." He stopped "I would like to say congratulations" he said trying to put on a smile though he has no emotions he seemed like he really meant it.

"For what?" Finn asked the robot in front of him standing next to the living room table "For finding another human and that she should recover fully in about two days".

"I guess now we have to pack our bags and go now huh" Jake said frowning and looking at the floor in sadness "WHAT?! Jake you can't give up now!" the human was going ballistic now _Jake we cant just gives up and walk away from our troubles! Ooo is in trouble now and we have to save it _he thought to himself and wanted to yell it out loud to the dog.

"Whoa Finn settle down we are not giving up" he said in response with Rattle Balls now kicking into action "Finn we are not going to give up just move out to the rock kingdom for shelter and the Fire lord won't hunt us down and destroy the tree house".

After that remark Finn suddenly remembered how many times him and Jake had to rebuild the house and how hard it was _once, twice I don't think that we could rebuild the tree house again after it gets destroyed by fire_.

"Alright I guess that's alright" "Hey Finn" he turned around and saw Fionna standing there smiling and being supported by an old cane him and Jake found in the woods.

As they were staring at each other and slightly blushing at what they did upstairs.

_I wonder what they are thinking about _Jake thought then cut the silents "Well how you feel?" "Meh I've been worse but if you hadn't gotten me home in time I think I wouldn't be standing here".

"Thanks guys for helping me" she finishes "No problem" the robot cut in taking some of the credit.

"Yeeeeaaaa" she walks over next to Finn and whispers "Who is this guy again?" he soon whispers back with "His name is Rattle Balls he is kind of like a robot knight/ninja for PB anyways he is sort of the one who patched you up" .

Still standing next to Finn, Fionna as thankful as she was she had to tell the group "I over heard your conversation before… So I guess we are going to have to go then?" "It is the only option, well…..if you still want to keep your house that is" Rattle Balls responded.

"Huh I guess I'll pack up some food then" Jake said stretching himself to the kitchen.

Once everyone got there things packed and Rattle Balls picked up the unconscious FP they all headed out on Jake's back which he turned his sides into little seats for the passengers to sit in.

Jake also had to be very carful about the heavily injured Fionna on his back.

"Guys wait up!" the group turned around to see Marceline in a large yet ragged grey robe and a umbrella to protect her skin from the harmful rays of the sun, and a basket of red apples.

"Gees you almost left without me" she said in a bit sad tone "Oh yea sorry Marci but we thought that you were with tree trunks and Mr. Pig?" Jake said to the floating vampire above him.

"Nah I brought them to the rock kingdom for safety, that place is so huge! It's like the candy kingdom but with a giant" Marceline was interrupted by Finn saying "Whoa, whoa don't spoil the surprise for us!".

"Alright…" Marceline responded a little hurt.

She sat next to Finn, who was sitting next to Fionna- again she then leaned in on Finn and whispered "So do anything yet?" trying to make it look like he wasn't talking about the suspecting Fionna next to him and gave her a look which was more like a 'step off' sort of look.

All Marceline did was back away from him and started to float above Jake again leaving him alone with Fionna to talk to.

They took the sort cut Marceline knew and the rock kingdom was now in there sights and it was HUGE like Marceline had said it was almost like the candy kingdom but there was a giant round cage like dome around it with the generators on the inside.

Its people were roaming the streets like any other city they have seen in the past with guards walking around the walls the whole city was a fortress.

At its center was a large quarts/obsidian palace touching the clouds was another generator was located at its top.

Though this one was more different from the others from them being a sharp metal pole sticking out of a round ball and held together in a box that was built inside the palace protecting at the moment millions of people.

From the candy kingdom to the ice kingdom- wait ice kingdom? As they approach the group wonders why there are so many penguins and snow golems in the small corner at the front of the city that was easily shown with the large amount of snow around them.

Once they got to the gate the guard standing there had to ask what was with the giant yellow blob with eyes on it until Finn looked over and showed his face to him he blinked a few times slapped himself and yelled "Come in hero the princess is waiting!" and with that the gates opened up and the group was inside.

_Why would he slap himself or why he didn't know who Jake was we have been here before though the city wasn't as big as it was then_.

As Jake walked into the enormous kingdom its people went to the side walk way and stared in aw as the hero's of the land were walking in there streets, some passing whispers to each other like "Where were they when the other kingdoms were being destroyed?" or "Well it was about time they showed up!" upon hearing the whispers guilt was showing on Finn.

Once they got to the main entrance of the palace "Well I guess its time to meet the princess of this land" Jake said and soon they were inside.

**Alright so it took me about 5 hours to do this chapter so if I missed anything (As in spelling and grammar) in this or other chapters please let me know so I can fix it at once.**

**So stay beautiful :D**


End file.
